User talk:Vivaporius/Archive 3
Continuation Talk page archived. Vivaporius 01:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, I plan for the First War of Annexation to run like so... #All is good for TR #NTE comes with messages of peace-talks, tough times calls for allies, and they reason that they are still kin by species #TR uneasy but accepts to talk with the Ethereals #So all goes well BUT, the Ethereals see the strange life style and gritty dispositions of TR. #They believe that the TR are too far gone to peacefully return and be compatible with the Greater Good without re-education. #The Ethereals have no longer have intentions of peaceful neogoiations, but they play along with a smile. #So in the middle of another sumit, BOOM suprise invasion. Stealth teams equipped with new XV13 battlesuits have launched a surprise attack on Ko'vash (TR capital, first world) #TR rally, NTE loses momentum, driven out. #Serathi notice war, trace NTE back to one of their nebula colonies. #TR quickly retreat home and go totally silent to prevent Serathi form finding them (five years later = Battle of Ko'vash) #TR REALLY PISSED OFF What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) More like the Dieceved Trailer for TOR. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva? Can you help out with the Order of Battles section for the Second Mont'au? I know what a OoB is but I dont know where to start, and knowing the strength of the NTE would help. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. Greater Weeabo indeed, nothing but mechs eh? XD BTW the NTE attack on Ko'vash will fail (of course) and the Serathi will trace their ships back to one of their hidden colonies, sound good? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I understand more than I speak it. -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Viva, I was just woundering if I could help with the nokemono. I do the samiuri hand martial art (Jiu-Jitsu) so it might help. Trulyrandom 22:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I duno, I can give you a basic overview of Jitsu if you whant, then you can paste it onto their page? Trulyrandom 22:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva! Im about to upload some new Tau images. Check them out! :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Jiu-Jitsu, which means the gential way, is a martial art that is perticuly brutial. Is involvs alot of things. Things it defends you from: *Punches (any type, also teaches them) *Kicks (any type, also teaches them) *knives (groin strike, kidny strike, stab to the face and boddy, slashes) *Cosh (45 degree, straight down, backhand) *Bottle (45 degree, straight down backhand) *Sword (45 degree, straight down, thrust, sometimes do swordwork) *Broken bottle (stab to the face) *Chain (45 degree/ straight down, backhand) *Gun (only when it's right in your face) *Muggs (armed and unarmed) Things it teaches: *Throws (both pratical and tornimant/ sport stile) *Locks (can restrain or break a bone/ ligerment) *Dangerous parts (ways to hurt and someone) *To kill *Elbow strikes *Ground holds *To fight dirty (the samuri would have done this) *to handle 2/3 man attacks (yes, three people come at you, with weapons, and try and hit you) *Punches and kicks. Principles: Jitsu has a few main principles. One is that you don't use strength, but the oponents momentum and waght against them. Another is that you don't think about what your doing, you just do it (called "no mind", or as since would put it muscle memory). another is that you move towards the oponent, when they strike you move inside their guard, and destroy them. Psycoligy: Jitsu has a very agresive mentality, I've gone through being hit by a cosh (stick) on the head, and after my purple belt (about half way) grading I was amased that I was still on my feet as I had been running on adrenilin for 2 hours. There are numerous tales of peopl being knocked out, in a brown belt grading a guy got an uppercut to the chin, went through one of those woden walls and landed in the middle of a yoga class. And they just carried on like nothing had happened. We even used to use real knives and swords, though helth and safty baned that. It dose teach you all sorts of nasty things, like breaking peoples bones, disabling them for life and killing them. It has a levle of butality, but also can restrain people if their in a CCTV zone (and then kill them later ;)). the main idea of it is that you move out of the blow, get insisde their guard and do somthing. Anything else? Trulyrandom 23:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome Trulyrandom 00:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Here and there. Namely Deviant Art and some place called flickrhivemind.net. Note: it seems to be a photo archive place. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and BTW im thinking that they'd be NTE weapons, and weapons that TR take from NTE after battles then reverse engineer. Oh idea! After the TR join, thats when the Imperium has a blast with Plasma weapons. They take Pulse weapons etc. and reverse engineer it into plasma bolters so they dont over heat anymore. A new advantage against the Serathi. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, also out of the alliance with the Eldar, the Imperium and pals got access to the Webway. HUGE advantage over Serathi, being able to out manuever them and keep a step ahead. We need Eldar (DAT). Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they be a race of space elves, now with 90% more arrogance. (insert profanity here) But I feel strangely sympathetic to them and love it when Eldar and Humans work together. I think a little lesson in humility is in order eh? >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Wha? Nono. Not on my watch. Eldar already walk around like they still rule the galaxy. I was saying they WERE arrogant still are, but we (everyone on DAT) teaches them a slight lesson on humility. Hinting towards some learning their lesson Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Grinning broadly at something the audience is ignorant? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Care to let me in on the joke? -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh so the Xai'athi plan to wail on the Eldar? I was thinking something more like a force of three/four craftworlds attack a Serathi fleet to change the future. But they dun goof cause of their arrogance and get their ass kicked across the stars. Two of the craftworlds go down and another boarded. Its up to the Emperor and may'be the Resurgence to bail them out and call a species wide cease-fire. Seeing how boned they are without help, the eldar agree (lead by Eldrad), and we can wip up some stories of understanding and reluncant comradship. Farseers and Webways will be a huge advantage. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, what did you think of my previous suggestion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Kind of like the Star Lords? -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) But we should probably finish the whole Tau thing first eh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) No big deal. Its not like we have a dead-line or anything right? XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, I have been thinking. What do you think if I rename the Lords of Midnight the Midnight Warriors? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well FINALLY someone got the point of the name. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it is pretty good, but i think you should find a way to explain why she has Power Armor since Space Marines are entirely male. Also, I like the recent changes to the article. Supahbadmarine 21:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, I have plans to make a Gue'vesa Regiment. But the naming process has been a problem. I dont think this has been done before. Well the basic story is that during the Damocles Crusade, the 13th Ocellion Regiment got left behind, they fought well, but were forced to surrender. They became Gue'vesa and now serve the GG. But as for ideas for current names... #13th Ocellion Contingent (Contingent = Imperial Regiment) #13th Tash'var Contingent (Tau Sept who beat them) #13th Gue'vesa Auxilaries #13th Tash'var Auxilaries Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea for you to make an article for her, and strike while the iron is hot. Supahbadmarine 21:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) HOORAY!!! 3,000 edits! Imma veteran. Anways. I've decided on the 13th Tash'var Contingent. As for plans well...*grabs notes*... Well they were orginally the 13th Ocellion Regiment that served in the Damocles Crusade. But they were left behind on accident and were stranded on a planet. The Tash'var Sept rolls in to finish them off. But they entrenched themselves into a mesa and fought ferociously. They fought till they were out of ammo and a bit after that. But its hard to argue with battlesuits. A member of the Water-Caste shows up and commends their tenacity and courage, and they were offered a place in the Empire. Their leader, desperate to save his men, grimly accepted. Now they fill the gap between Kroot and Tau. Typically they are used when direct confrontations are unavoidable. They have fancier armor and weapons now, but retain some of their old vehicles that they cherish (now with Tau livery). They are famous for their tenacity and stubborness. Well thats the basic outline of it. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO!!! Bring on the confetti! XD Perhaps i'll start the 13th Tash'var soon. ;D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva! Check this out! -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yup, see for yourself. Wow i've been striking gold mine after gold mine eh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oi Ve. What new girl? And your scrapping the god of science? I just realized how much of a oxymoron that is. :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh...that one? Is this going to get ugly? XD -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well finally! You have alot of catching up to do. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Have I told you how much I hate the NTE already? And that actually is a complement. :D "We may be an endangered race and '''might '''have had our asses beaten across the stars. But thats no reason to stop being Weeabo!" XD - Aun'va Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva! Can i use your old picture of Bindamu for my own abhumans (you have inspiered me with yours) A pychopathic Ork warlord([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 18:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, I have made some progress on the 13th Tash'var. Can you give some feedback? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually...hes a real character. Just look him up. And thanks! The 13th fought till they could fight anymore, literally. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva. About the Tau DAT, how about the Serathi attacks during the begining of the Second Sphere expansion. Before that the Serathi had mostly passed by, allowing a breif time for the Tau to expand. That way Puretide can exist and be a young man. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it. So I guess nessecary adjustments are inorder? :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well Lenimentum means roughly "''the lessening of pain". The Brotherhood is a long term project of mine. The Brotherhood is a secret order of like minded people who recognize that the Galaxy is going to hell. They want to stop that and give a better future. Basically most of my chapters, characters, and species are in on it lead by the Blaze Ravens. All members subtly work to better the future and fortify the Galaxy against the threats of Orks, Chaos, Necrons, and Tyranids. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Most of my chapters are involved, so does that count as imperials? But its a secret order of multiple races, if the Inquisition ever found out then their plans are ruined. So they are VERY'' ''careful in their recruitment. But I guess there are room for new members, as long as they can keep their mouths shut. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm. Do they meet these requirments? #Do they seek to rally the galaxy under the banner of common sense? #Can they never ever ever ''EVER tell anyone about it to safe their lives, home, love ones, or gods? #Are they willing to deal with aliens? #Are they willing to use alien tech? #Are they willing to advance tech? #Do they wish for galactic cooperation? #Will they help purge Chaos from the galaxy? #Will they help purge Orks from the Galaxy? #Will they help purge Tyranids from the Galaxy? #Will they help purge Necrons from the Galaxy? #Etc. etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Will B go for it? I though he wanted to replace humanity with Xai'athi? And by 'deal with' I meant work together and cooperate. And worshiping some'one 'as a god aint very common sensy is it? Will they fortify worlds that will be in danger of attack? Human, etc. ? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, well then feel free to add the LC to the Brotherhood of Lenimentum category. Mind you it may be a long time till they appear. With all the projects and all. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) First, create a 800x600 image. Then, make sure your foreground color is black and your background is white, and go to Filters>Render>Clouds. That should make a buncha clouds. Then go to Image>Effects>Posterize. That will create landmass, islands, and oceans. Then you have to do a bunch of harder stuff that takes practice, but you can just use the paint bucket tool to color in the landmass/oceans. If you want to somewhat control what the landmass and oceans look like, use a fuzzy brush and set the opacity to like 25%. Use black for oceans, white for landmass. You didn't think it was easy, did you? :P Totalimmortal 18:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Its easier than using paint :D Totalimmortal 18:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, I plan to make a Gue'vesa Elysian Cadre to complement the 13th. But again naming is a problem. A little help here? #901st (insert Sept) Drop Cadre? #901st Drop Cadre? #901st Airborne Cadre? Ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. I'll consider it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, what Sept do you think the 901st should belong to? #Vior'la? A major military center of the Tau. Fire Warriors especially agressive and skilled. #Vash'ya? Mostly made up of Air Caste. Would make sense, for a Drop Regiment. Opinion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I thought so. Now all I need is a story for them. I have the basics but the actual turning point is under construction. Basically they have been sent on increasingly costly missions, slowly whittling their numbers from a entire regiment to 1,000. At one point they were sent as part of an attack on a Tau world. Something goes wrong, their left behind, guerilla war. And that all I got. Ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) OK well this is what I have so far. Basically because of more open minded thinking and unorthadox tactics they have been sent on increasingly costly missions. This has slowly whittling their numbers from a entire regiment to 1,500. At one point they were sent as part of an attack on a Tau world. #They were sent ahead of the invasio force to weaken their defenses and form a beachead. In the process they took heavy casualties, and little more than 1,000 remain #But the invasion goes wrong as the Imperials have under estimated the Tau and are driven off. #But the 901st was isolated left behind and abandoned on the planet. #Knowing they would fight back on even terms, the 901st engaged in a guerrila war. #For two months the 901st hid in the massive forests. Kroot and Drones continuously tried to weed them out. #But the 901st proved extremely elusive, using unorthadox tactics like hiding underwaters, under dirt, randomizing tactics, and squads switching paths to throw off their persuers. #But slowly, one by one squads were captured. #Soon the 901st was forced to make a final stand in the mountain ranges, they were soon forced to surrender. #They were taken prisoners. In prison they were offered to join but they refused. #But they learned that they had been labeled Excommunicate Traitoris, because some commanders believed that their progressive tactics were the work of xenos. #Feeling betrayed, they do join the Tau But I feel like this is the same thing as with the 13th Tash'var. Perhaps as they were left behind they simply surrendered? But that kinda weak. Do you have any ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ugh. Being a peace-keeper is a cast iron bitch. -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) We're good. It wasn't like I was giving up on you. I get that you had the idea for the Xai'athi that was around before you joined the site. I am not trying to make the Xai'athi into my own creation, but I do want to see it succeed. You have made many concessions, and for that I am grateful. I have also let some things go in the name of getting through this though. Anyway, I too am taking a break from commenting on the Xai'athi. The two of us have spent so much time going back and forth about them, that it has kept us both from getting work done. Supahbadmarine 22:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the names quite fit. For one this is the Imperium we are talking about. Also, Psykers have always been indivuiduals with a mysticism, or even spiritual importance about them, like shamans in some cases. I think that you should play off of that. I also think that you have a good chance to make an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor that is obsessed with destroying them. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 23:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, you will have to keep in mind that as Psykers they still are vulnerable to the perils of the Warp. I suggest that you perhaps have the group originate on a planet that had long standing tradition with mysticism even before the Imperium arrived. This way the group could show the rescued Psykers how to use their powers properly, and defend themselves from the predations of Chaos. Supahbadmarine 23:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes. That sounds about right. Just remember that these guys will be hunted underdogs. The inquisition would go after this group like Blood Hounds, and an entire group of Psykers is a gold mine to the Forces of Chaos. They'll have their work cut out for them. Supahbadmarine 23:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. This is a really good idea viva. Supahbadmarine 00:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hi its me the GREAT ONE!! viva can u help me edit my work!??? its about tht long box thng tht has the picture warcray numbers andd soo on!! pls can u edit it!???? Well another than a few things, I say it looks good so far. But a few things. #The founder is exempt from the rules? #Perhaps you should avoid any explicit themes or imagery all together. #When speaking of offensive topic warn them to tread lightly. You know what is too much. I'll get to you on anything else if I see it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I finished the Senimar article with the story concerning the Silver Army and your Xai'athi. Now I just need to finish the Hanoma and I can get started on the kings of the Senimar.Bladiumdragon 20:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Always happy to help. Supahbadmarine 03:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Is Chat working for you right now? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 02:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva. About the Resurgence and the NTE. As for ships, how about the Resurgence has mostly older Tau ships, donated vessels, plus some captured NTE vessels. Meanwhile the BTE has the "''newer" ships (current canon ships). What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) You mentioned the Angels of Sorrow being perfect followers of the lesser chaos god Hatia, after reading the full page i may agree, my only concern is how would Astartes (even traitor astartes) come across the goddess and her followers? i wouldnt want to risk trampling what you have written so i would ask your advice on their 1st contact as i wouldnt expect a lesser god to be openly taken as a worshippable being when overshadowed by the 4 major gods Drakus Malicius 22:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I added in some stuff about Hatia to the Angels of Sorrow, read it over and make sure it is fitting with the Style Drakus Malicius 05:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I won't call you Viva then. xD I didn't pick this terrible name to not be called it! My Liege 19:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Admit it, great name choice by me xD Totalimmortal 21:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) DAMN! I logged in the wrong account out of habit xO Totalimmortal 21:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Think of all the newbies, asking for advice xD "My Liege, can you assist me with this article?" My Liege 22:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll probably still sign my secret project with Cal "Totalimmortal" though, I'm too lazy to go back and change what I have done xD My Liege 23:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I hate Halotards because they're Halotarded. WyldStallyn 18:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC)